Device racks (e.g., server racks, storage arrays) are structures for housing multiple electronic devices (e.g., servers, storage devices, etc.). Device racks generally have columns with mounting holes that facilitate mounting of the electronic devices to the device rack. For example, a rail kit may be attached to the mounting holes of the device rack, and the electronic devices may then be connected to a rail of the rail kit, thereby mounting the electronic device to the device rack via the rail kit. The rail kit may allow the electronic device to be slid in and out of the device rack while remaining mounted to the rack, thus providing convenient access for a user to portions of the rail kit that may otherwise be hidden without the need for the user to completely detach the device from the rack.